harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashlyn Black (DLD)
---- Appears in Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall. This article concerns the Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall version of Ashlyn Black; you may be looking for other fanon versions. ---- Ashlyn Black (b. 16th December, 1979) was a Pureblood witch, daughter to Thalia and Regulus Black, granddaughter to Walburga and Orion Black, and niece to Abigail Flint, Hannah Bletchley, and Samantha and Sirius Black. Biography Born on 16th December, 1979, Ashlyn Black was born to her parents Thalia and Regulus Black. She is the elder cousin to James Black, and the twins Henry and Melissa. Her aunt and uncle are Sirius and Samantha Black, and she has lived with her godparents Elladora, aka Lelia Pucey, and her husband Matthew, and their son Adrian since she was a baby Ashlyn was a pureblood witch and belonged to the Noble House of Black''.'' Hogwarts Years Ashlyn's life at Hogwarts started in September 1990, and began with her meeting life-long best friend Phoebe Blackheart on the Hogwarts Express along with her estranged cousin, James. The three became inseparable at Hogwarts and would later go on to dominate the castle, changing rules and century old traditions. During the sorting ceremony, Ashlyn was sorted into Slytherin like the rest of her family, but still maintained her relationship and friendship with James and Phoebe after they had been sorted into Gryffindor. Their friendship was tested many times during their school years, but the three remained true to each other, and their two other friends, Amelia Winchester and Sarah-May Prentiss. For many years, Ashlyn had a long-time relationship with Adrian Pucey, who she had been raised alongside as brother and sister. Their sibling relationship lasted until Ashlyn's fourth year at Hogwarts when the two realised that their feelings for one another and shifted from platonic to relationship to a more romantic one. Once Voldemort had been confirmed as returned, Ashlyn run to Adrian for help against him. Adrian immediately protected Ashlyn by packing away a few of her belongings and sending her to his best friend, Terence Higgs, knowing that Terence would get Ashlyn to Phoebe Blackheart where she would be safe. Despite her own safety being handled, Ashlyn realised her feelings for Adrian when he remained behind and endured endless torture on her behalf. Physical Appearance Ashlyn has been described has being beautiful. She was fairly short, standing at only 5"4 with a slender build, long black hair, blue-grey eyes, and tanned skin. Personality and Traits Ashlyn was very protective of her friends and family, to the point where she would die for them. When Voldemort tortured Adrian prior to his return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Ashlyn consulted with Phoebe Blackheart to use her elemental control over water to heal Adrian's cuts and bruises. She saw her friends has her extended family, and loved her godson, Blake Salazar Higgs as her own, even after her own children had been born Possessions * Wand: Ashlyn purchased a 7" Hawthorn wand from Ollivander prior to her starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. * Dress Robes: In 1994, Ashlyn wore a set of dress robes to the Yule Ball, and then again in 1997 when she attended the wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. * Dumbledore's Army Coin: The DA coins were fake Galleons created by Hermione Granger in 1995. They were used to inform members of Dumbledore's Army when the next meeting would take place. * Quidditch Through the Ages: Ashlyn recieved the book from Adrian as a birthday present. * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Ashlyn bought Fantastic Beasts by Newt Scamander prior to the start of her first year at Hogwarts. * Pet/Cat: Prior to the start of her Hogwarts schooling, Ashlyn purchased a rather chubby black cat from Diagon Alley and fondly named him 'Badger'. Magical Abilities and Skills * Dueling: Ashlyn showned great duelling skills during her time at Hogwarts, and during the battle. She was able to fight off several Death Eaters with an array of disarming spells, and curses. * Wandless and non-verbal magic: Ashlyn started learning non-verbal magic at the age of eight. She learned wandless magic during the reign of Dumbledore's Army at Hogwarts. * Flying: Ashlyn was taught to fly by Adrian. She became a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was a huge fan of Moutohora Macaws, a Quidditch team that played out of New Zealand. * Animagus: Ashlyn assumed the shape of a Jaguar when in animagus form. * Love: Ashlyn loved her friends and family dearly, and was willing to do anything to protect them, going as far as to fight on the front line during the second wizarding war to ensure that her friends made it out alive. Ashlyn's love for her friends also drove her to putting herself on the front line when she went with her friends' to the Ministry of Magic to try and save Phoebe from being attacked by Lord Voldemort, and when she refused Voldemort's offers to join his Death Eaters, and joined the Order of the Phoenix instead. * Apparition: Ashlyn appeared to be a mistress of apparition, perhaps even more skilled than her adult cousins. This was demonstrated when she apparated from France to England during the beginning of the final fight against Voldemort. Career Accomplishments Will Be Added in Time Relationships Will Be Added in Time ---- Category:The Dark Lord's Downfall Category Page